


Tainted Kawaii

by Guts



Category: The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guts/pseuds/Guts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joker a yaoily kawaii man of his word desu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Kawaii

The Joker beat Robin yaoily with the crowbar.  
"K....Kawai." He murmured, his green hair flowing behind him in emerald sparkle kira kiras.  
His kawaii crowbar dropped to the ground.   
"Robin-Chan... Who is the Batman-Sensei?" He asked sugoily,

but Robin was dead.   
desu.  
FIN


End file.
